


Shoulder Pain

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Sometimes u bond via hurting shoulders





	Shoulder Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to make this better (it feels weird????) So have it anyways I guess 
> 
> Based off a hc I saw from sbuggbot on Tumblr

"So you're telling me you can't fix yourself yet you made those doomsday devices." Stated Dorothy flatly as she detached her claw hand from her arm.

"I- I can somewhat." Rusty answered with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. He lowered his hat in a sideways manner, as if to not make eye contact with Dorothy, which seemed to further show his embarrassment.

"Fixing a loose part doesn't count. Even then, you didn't really have to confess it when even if you could, you couldn't fix this." Dorothy grabbed what looked like the tip of a screwdriver and put it where her claw hand had been, "I'm not upset, I just think it's funny." She smiled. Rusty made a small, quiet noise in response.

It had been a somewhat short while since the Earth had exploded, but at least everyone was conscious and not dead. Looking for a place to be though was difficult to say the least. And Dorothy and Rusty needed more repairs than they themselves thought they even needed. Dorothy thus far had decided against ones that she needed, as she felt Rusty was priority right now.

Well, "needed" could be an overstatement. They weren't dying or anything, but it was damage where you'd function much better if you had it gone. Dorothy had dents, scrapes, acid burns, and magma burns, if not more. Some joints had weakened due to said acid, and in general she just seemed beat up. How she had gotten this far without falling apart looked shocking without knowing anything, but in truth she was _very_ lucky.

That, and she focused more on fixing parts that'd let her not die. So she looked more beat up than she really was. That wasn't to say she wasn't beat up at all, though. Rosie wasn't exactly a fun fight, but at least _she_ was far beyond dead. There was some more detailed parts she herself couldn't fix, either.

But Rusty was more priority right now, as in he almost died and him moving was an issue right now. Especially the shoulders.

"You were supposed to get a part fixed today."

"You sound like my father. Even then, I think you having problems with literally moving your limbs is a bigger issue here."

"... Fair point." Rusty's voice had a strange layer to it now. She had gotten used to it, and Rusty assured it was normal, but a part of her still worried. Dorothy spun the screwdriver in her arm to test, then looked at Rusty.

"Ready?" Dorothy suddenly had a look of realization cross her face, "I- I'm gonna need to touch your shoulder... Is that ok?"

"... Yeah." He sounded upset, but there wasn't much they could do.

Dorothy very gently touched his shoulder, and immediately felt him flinch.

"I'm fine, sorry."

"Don't apologize for that kind of thing." She sounded stern yet calming as she started to get to work. She suddenly heard Rusty make a small laugh.

"You've picked up things from a certain someone..."

"What? Please explain." She sounded confused.

"You sound like a mother, or more like Lola, Dot."

_"I DO NOT."_

"You're being weirdly defensive of this."

 _"IT'S WEIRD."_ The blue steambots face had the expression of pure embarrassment. Lola wasn't bad or anything, but she really wasn't prepared to be compared to someone like her. Lola was much more mature than her, she felt. She decided to quickly change the subject as she replaced a screw, then changed tools, "You're talking somewhat more than usual, Rusty." She commented with almost a stutter. 

"I didn't talk much down there... And, well... You're here."

"What?"

"Well we're good friends, so I'm much more comfortable talking around you." Rusty looked at Dorothy, and realized she looked ready to cry and immediately he looked severely concerned, "Are you okay? Did I say something?"

"Sorry I just... That's really nice to know. I missed you, Rusty. I missed you a _lot_. You're my best friend." She was smiling softly. Rusty did what he could to smile back, his face didn't have many movements.

"I did too." Rusty was finding it impressive that Dorothy could not only talk, but have a full on conversation with him and even look away from her work yet still do a good job. It reminded him oh himself when he built, eventually you understand it so well it's natural.

"Are you ready for the next one?"

"Mhm." She moved sides (although awkwardly) and began to work again. Rusty could feel his right shoulder was actually a lot more movable and less painful now, whatever she had done had worked well.

"The damage in your parts isn't too bad, just constant overuse and strain for... Let's not get into that."

"Agreed." Rusty looked at Dorothy as she switched tools once again. She was starting to get tired, it seemed. This wasn't easy work at all either way, and she seemed determined, "Do you need a break?"

"No, I'm fine." Dorothy assured him just slightly too quickly. So slight most wouldn't recognize it. Rusty's concern grew. Usually, the two of them would've been fixed by now considering it had been days. But parts were hard to get now, so there had been a span of days of getting parts that they had to wait for. And frankly, he didn't want Dorothy to hurt herself more out of concern for him.

After what had happened they both had extreme concern for each other, which made sense. But sometimes it did more bad than good, and said bad was always on themselves, never on each other.

That said, Dorothy had been more easily tired recently, which was pretty obvious on why. She was still hurt first of all, and secondly the past few days had been an emotional toll for the both of them. Processing everything that had happened that would probably traumatize you for life was not fun at all and was tiring. Rusty had been extremely tired as well. Their energy would come back soon enough, but it was rough until then.

And if they were already more tired that usual, it would be best to not overwork themselves. But considering the past months, both were used to overworking themselves because usually the situation had heavily called for such. It was a hard habit to get out of.

"You fixed one, this isn't an all day job."

"They're easy to fix."

"Easy doesn't mean not much energy use." Dorothy sighed in response, he was right.

"Fine I'll take one, but only because you obviously want me to." She looked worried. Then again, she had every reason to be.


End file.
